Katawa Shoujo: Egoísmo
by Darleyconfit
Summary: Todos hemos tomado una decisión de la que nos hemos arrepentido. Pero es aún peor cuando esas decisiones afectan a las personas a las que más quieres. Hisao decidió no ir a la Academia Yamaku. ¿Qué será de el y de las personas que debió haber conocido?


**Hoooooola a todos. Esta historia cuenta una historia alternativa a Katawa Shoujo. Llevo un tiempo pensándola y por fin me decidí a subirla. En esta historia Hisao decidió no ir a Yamaku. Lo que llevó a una serie de acontecimientos que terminaron arruinando lo poco que quedaba de su vida. ¿Acaso le queda algo por lo que luchar?**

 **En fin, espero que les guste la historia.**

 **Katawa Shoujo: Egoísmo**

 _ **Rin Route**_

 **Prólogo: Algo Cambió.**

-Además, he charlado con tus padres y creemos que sería lo mejor si no regresaras a tu antigua escuela.- Fueron las palabras del experto en medicina sentado a la orilla de mi cama.

 _¿¡Qué!?_

-Por favor, tranquilízate, Hisao. Escucha lo que el doctor tiene que decir.- Interrumpió mi padre antes de darme tiempo a protestar.

 _¿Tranquilizarme? La forma en que lo dice me da a entender que sabía por completo que no me agradaría. ¿Seré acaso educado en casa?_

 _Lo que sea que mi preocupación muestra, es ignorado._

-Todos entendemos que tu educación es primordial; sin embargo, no pienso que sea prudente que te encuentres sin supervisión.- Intentó tranquilizarme el hombre de mediana edad. –Al menos no hasta que nos aseguremos de que tú medicamento es adecuado. Así que he hablado con tus padres acerca de una transferencia. Es una escuela llamada Academia Yamaku que se especializa en el trato con estudiantes discapacitados.-

- _¿Discapacitado? ¿Qué? Acaso soy…_

-Tiene personal de 24 horas y…- El hombre siguió hablando pero yo simplemente no podía oírlo. -…internado…- No podía pensar.-…cierto grado de independencia…-

 _¿Ha dicho independencia? Es una escuela para muchachos discapacitados. NO PUEDE OCULTAR ESE HECHO. ¡Si fuese realmente libre no habría personal de enfermería las 24 horas!… ¿internado? No puedo. NO IRÉ A ESE LUGAR._

-Por supuesto, eso es solo si tú quieres ir. Pero...-

-No.- Finalmente dije. –No iré a ese lugar.- No necesitaba oír nada más, me había decidido.

-…Será como quieras, pero tu madre y yo no somos capaces de educarte en ca…-

-¡No iré a un lugar así!-.

-Hisao. –Interrumpió el doctor.- Escucha; comparado con otros problemas cardiacos, gente con tu condición tiende a vivir vidas largas. Necesitaras un trabajo algún día y esta es una buena oportunidad para continuar tu educación.-

 _Esto no es una oportunidad, no la llame oportunidad. NO LA LLAME UNA MALDITA OPORTUNIDAD._

-¿No estabas emocionado por volver a la escuela?- Terminó el hombre.

 _¿Una escuela especial? Un insulto. Eso es lo que quiero decir. Es un paso atrás._

-¡NO IRÉ!...- Silencio. -…Ya he decidido.-

 _No me importo lo que digan. Si estoy "discapacitado" lo último que quiero es un recordatorio constante de ello. No iré._

-¿Entonces que harás con tu vida?- Indagó mi padre, más preocupado que enfadado por mi reacción.

-…Nos las arreglaremos.- Esa fue mi última palabra.

.

.

.

Ese día pasé de ser un "condenado a muerte" a ser un "exiliado".

.

.

.

 _ **Un año después.**_

Exiliado, sí. Es una buena metáfora. También podría ser un náufrago vagando sin rumo en el mar infinito, que no encuentra una salida de su auto provocada desesperación. Cualquiera que conozca mi situación seguro sentirá pena ajena por mí en todos los sentidos posibles. Todas las personas que un día se preocuparon por mí ya no están conmigo.

Muchas cosas han pasado desde que tomé aquella decisión. Pero sinceramente ya no me importa. Ya nada me importa. De igual modo que hace un año, ya lo he decidido.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Si mi maldito corazón no pretende detenerse por sí solo aún, esa responsabilidad recae sobre mí mismo.

Desde que salí de casa… o más bien desde que me fugué no he dejado de pensarlo. Y ya ha llegado el momento.

 _Supongo que no es un mal lugar…_

Ya ni siquiera vale la pena pensarlo.

El acantilado bien podría medir más de 50 metros y hay rocas abajo. Espero que mi cadáver no le dé un buen susto a nadie…

 _¿Lo último por lo que me preocuparé será de si mi cadáver asusta a alguien? Es hasta gracioso si lo piensas._

Finalmente me dispongo a saltar. Simplemente vaciaré mi mente y esperaré el final. Cada paso que me acerca más al acantilado se siente increíblemente liberador. Pero cuando estoy a un solo paso de dar fin a mi sufrimiento, veo algo por el rabillo del ojo.

A unos 15 metros veo a una chica de cabello castaño desarreglado cubriendo sus ojos. Lleva algo parecido a un uniforme escolar que parece más de chico que de chica. No sé por qué una simple chica me distrae en este momento, pero decido ignorarla.

 _En fin…a lo que iba._

Doy medio paso más hacia el acantilado, pero algo que solo puedo definir como un reflejo involuntario me lleva a volverá a posar mi mirada sobre la chica.

… _¿Me pregunto cómo serán sus ojos?... ¿Qué estoy pensando?_

Pero justo en el momento en que lo pensé, una brisa marina empezó a soplar desvelando la respuesta a mi pregunta interna.

En ese mismo instante me pareció haber visto dos hermosas esmeraldas contrastar con su rostro. Tenía unos ojos hermosos y profundos… pero noté algo más… Estaban vacíos.

Ella empezó a caminar de repente. En primera instancia no lo entendí, pero al ver la dirección que llevaba… me di cuenta que estaba aquí por la misma razón que yo.

 _...Ella…_

En ese momento desperté. Una fuerza sobrehumana me llevó a correr como no había corrido en mi vida. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero había algo que me decía que no podía permitir lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir frente a mí. Pude sentir el latir irregular de mi corazón y una punzada de dolor en el centro del pecho pero no podría importarme menos. Ella parecía ni siquiera percatarse de mi presencia y siguió caminando hacia el acantilado.

Lo logré.

La empujé hacia la seguridad con tanto ímpetu que ambos caímos al suelo. Yo sobre ella. En ese momento me di cuenta de algo que no sé cómo no noté antes.

No tenía brazos.

Ella no estaba sorprendida. Es más… la frialdad e indiferencia que reflejaban sus ojos solo era comparable a la que reflejaban los míos hace solo unos momentos.

-Vi una nube… quería alcanzarla.- Dijo sin más.

Algo cambió. Creo que ese algo fui yo. No sé si para bien o para mal.

Pero finalmente he cambiado de opinión.

 **Yyyyyyy fin. Bueno, me gustaría hacer una historia con la premisa de que Hisao nunca fue a Yamaku para cada chica, pero hasta ahora solo tengo pensada la de Rin, que es mi favorita. Si veo que gusta me plantearé hacer las demás rutas.**

 **Eeeeeeeen fin. Sin nada más que decir, aquí me despido.**

 **¡Hasta la Próxima!**


End file.
